Hunters Prey
by IzumikoChan
Summary: Story of a girl called Izumiko and her adventures in the HunterXHunter world! Will she find friends, enemies, rivals? Or maybe something more... Enjoy!
1. And So It Begins!

Just a quick Thank You for giving this story a try, also ('') means that the character is talking (') stands for thinking and (''') yelling. ~Enjoy! (=ↀ_ↀ=)✧

Finally! The day has come. The day I take the Hunter Exam.

I guess I should start by telling you my life story. It's simple, really. When I was 4 years old my mother and father were killed by a drunk man so I stayed with my Grandmother for 10 years. She taught me all about Nen, healing and herbs.  
Yes, I can heal injuries, but it's not easy it takes a lot of concentration and practice. It took me 9 years to master.

One Monday evening, when me and my Grandmother were in the library like usual I came across a book that I had never read before.

It was oddly attractive so I read it. It was all about the Hunter Exam it explained the value of getting a hunter licence so I figured that getting a Hunter License would be very beneficial plus the experience wouldn't be bad either considering that I had never had a proper adventure before.

My Grandmother wasn't against the idea but she said that I needed a little bit more training in my physical power so I trained extremely hard. And after a couple of moths she said I was ready.

That's about it! Here I am, clinging onto my backpack in a room that turned out to be a lift!  
It was really easy to get here but I know that the real challenges are ahead of me, I can barely wait!

The doors opened to reveal a huge tunnel, a little green man came up to me

''Congratulations, you are the first one to arrive Sir. Here is your identification number. You are free to spend your time however you wish until the other contestants arrive just don't remove your number from your clothes.'' he says giving me a little, white number ➀ badge and leaving.

'Why is he green anyway?' I wondered heading towards a wall and taking out my favorite chocolate bar. Oh! And if you're wondering why he called me Sir it's not because he can't tell genders apart, it's because I have my hood up and my hair is tied in a ponytail behind my back so you can't see my face and I have bandaged my chest, so I guess he thought I was a boy.  
It's not like I have a huge need to hide my gender but it does make everything easier for me because girls especially the young ones tend to be underestimated!

I chomped on my chocolate bar and made myself comfortable in the corner of the tunnel, after I finished off my delicious chocolate bar I decided it's a good idea to have a little nap but who knows what those other people might do while I nap so I need to keep my senses sharp and try not to fall asleep I reminded myself before falling asleep anyway...

I was woken up by someone poking my head. I opened my eyes to be greeted by a fat old man with a potato instead of a nose. I'm not usually this rude it's just that he woke me up from my sleep...joke, I can feel a bad intention vibe radiating off him so my intuition tells be to stay away.

''Hello there, I'm Tonpa! You know It's not a good idea to be snoring like that during the Hunter Exam'' he introduces himself.

'' My bad, what do you want?'' I ask him.

''Well you see, I can tell that this is your first time taking the Hunter Exam so maybe I could offer you some advice. You see this is my 36th time taking this exam so I'm pretty experienced!'' he brags.

''No..I think I'll pass, if there is anyone that I'd ask for advice it'd probably be someone who has passed the exam not failed it 36 times (¬_¬)..'' I deadpanned him, I know that I'm acting like a sourpuss but I really don't like him.

''O-oh, well then how about a drink? You'll need as much energy as possible today.'' he says offering me a can of 'orange juice.

I immediately smell laxative thanks to my herb training. 'Tch, trying to poison me huh, fine.' without saying a word I down the drink and catch a glimpse of his evil smirk..  
I knew it, my intuition proves right once again! Oh, and don't worry I won't actually get diarrhea I'm resistant to most of the poisons, laxatives and stuff plus the drink tasted nice.

After he gives me another drink and leaves I take out another chocolate bar from my backpack and just as I open my can full of newly acquired poison a boy about my age comes up to me.

''I wouldn't drink that if I were you, ya' know.'' he says. He has pretty sapphire eyes and unusual white hair but hey, I shouldn't complain I mean I've got unusual colored eyes myself (one of them green and the other one blue).  
'Oh, so his trying to help me. I like him maybe we could be friends' I think.  
Noticing that I'm not replying he continues

''It has laxative in it. That potato is trying to poison you and all the other rookies.'' I put the drink down and look up at him.

''So I'm not the only one who thinks he looks like a potato?'' I play innocent completely ignoring the fact that I was just told that someone tried to poison me which I knew anyway.

''Heh, yeah. You seem different. How old are you?'' He asks sitting down next to me.

''14, and you?'' I reply

''I'm 15,well since I saved you, how about some of that chocolate?'' he says pointing to my chocolate. Don't worry I'm not stingy, I break the chocolate bar in half and give half of it to him, an important thing in friendship is sharing. He happily takes it and we both start to munch on it looking at all the different people that have now arrived.

'Wow! I sure slept for a long time the tunnel is nearly full with people...

Who knows maybe one day one of those people will have an important place in my life...'


	2. The Jester and Running!

Unfortunately..I finished my chocolate. I didn't see many females around so it made me feel kind of lonely. But I was still hungry so I thought of getting another chocolate but my intuition told me that it isn't a good idea so I didn't. I got up to go for a walk and shake away my sleepiness.

The worst that could happen is me falling asleep in the middle of a fight or something, grandma wouldn't be happy.

''Where are you going?'' the boy asked me.

''I'm just going for a walk. Wanna come with me..uh..'' I didn't know his name.

''Killua, you?'' He asked me.

''My names Izu-..Izumi!'' (*Izumi can be girls and a boys name while Izumiko is only for females*) I stuttered.

''Ok, I'll come with you there is nothing better to do around here anyway.'' He said whilst quickly getting up and following me.

We walked through the crowded room for a while. 'So many people mostly bulky men..' I couldn't see Killua anymore '..Oh well...we'll meet again probably. Right now I need to wake up properly I have a feeling that the exam will start soo-' I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone walking right in front of me so I bumped head first into their chest or more like belly.

I looked up and I mean high up and saw a man who looked like he couldn't decide whether to be a jester or a clown not in a bad way though.

He had unique style and pretty amber eyes that were gazing down into my own. Painted under one of them there was a teardrop and under the other one a star. We stared at each other for a while in surprise but then I remembered that I didn't want anyone to find out I was a girl and he was literately staring in my eyes right now.

I quickly looked down so that he wouldn't see anymore of my face. He had this strong,weird dangerous aura on him. Wouldn't want someone like that thinking I'm a weak little girl.

''Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.'' I apologized even though he probably didn't even feel me bump into him.

''It's quite alright~ It was partly my fault too. You're a small little boy I didn't even notice you there! '' He mused smiling at me . 'Phew, he thinks I'm a boy..I'm getting quite obsessed with this .gender thing aren't I..wait..did he try to insult me when calling me small!?' I shot the Jester a glare which he probably didn't see because of the shadow was covering my eyes and said

''Well, good. Now please excuse me.'' Yeah...That's all I said and stomped off. However I could feel his eyes trailing me, he sure is something else.

''Hey, Izumi wait up!'' I heard someone yell..Oh yeah looks like Killua's back.

''I just went to get some more laxatives from Blompa. Are you ok? I saw you talking to that Hisoka..'' he asked me.

''Oh so his name is Hisoka? Yeah, I'm ok I was just apologizing for bumping into him'' I answered honestly.

''You are lucky man. Did you see what happened to that other guy that bumped into him?'' He asked me again.

''No, what happened?'' I asked curious.

''Let's just say that...he became armless.'' he informed me with a creepy look on his face. I gulped..so the Jester's quite dangerous then... oh well!

''How much longer do we have to wait-'' I started to complain, but before I could continue there was a big *POOF* and a man in a formal suit and with a mustache but no mouth appeared.

He said something about the Hunter Exam beginning and us following him, however I couldn't listen properly because I was so excited.  
Too excited maybe because I started shaking a little. I'm pretty sure that Killua was looking or more like staring at me the entire time.  
First off, the mustache man with no mouth started walking then he started taking bigger and bigger steps so everyone else behind him needed to run to keep up. Then it hit me like a rock..'An endurance test!'

...Well running sure wasn't one of my favorite things. I am fast but when it comes to running long distances, not sleeping at night or not eating for longer than a day..I suck. I just hope that we don't have to run longer than 4 hours because that's how long I can hold out for. I'm not usually this lame, but running just happened to be one of my least favorite sports.

Killua noticed the gloomy atmosphere around me and somehow figured out that I didn't like running.

''Hey, if you want I can give you a ride.'' He spoke up. I looked at him dumbfounded..

''What do you mean?'' I asked him and only then noticed the skateboard that he was carrying in his right arm.

''Get on my back, I'm pretty sure you won't be heavy as long as you don't have any metal armor under that hoodie of yours.'' He said while stopping and crouching down in front of me.

''Uhh...are you sure that wouldn't be..um..inappropriate? And will you be able to keep your balance with me on your back?'' I hesitated but slowly climbed on his back.

''Nothing wrong with it. There are others that are doing it, look around. And also I'm professional at skateboarding-'' He stood up

''-plus I can barely feel your weight on my back.'' He sounded a little surprised he probably expected me to weight more. He got on top of his skateboard. I couldn't help but blush a little because of how close we were 'why would he bother to do this for me?' I wondered but couldn't find any answer good enough to satisfy me..

Everything looked cooler from his position that reminded me of the tall Jester guy 'I wonder how everything would look if I was on his back' I wondered and my eyes searched for him. I finally found him, he was running next to another..uh..man? that had similar clothing style as the Jester but unlike him the Green Man gave me a creepy feeling but a different one from Tonpa's though.

The longer I looked at the Green Man the worse the feeling got, I think that he felt me stare at him because he turned his head in my direction. Shivers ran down my back and I figured that it meant that I've done enough staring.  
Killua probably felt me shiver because he asked

''Everything ok?'' turning his head to look at me because I had rested my head on his shoulder so our lips nearly touched, but I managed to react quickly enough and pushed myself back and stirring the skateboard making Killua lose his balance for a moment. We nearly fell but he managed to regain his balance after I clung onto his back again.

'''Hey! Watch it! I don't want to die because of a skateboard crash!''' He yelled.

''Sorry! But you nearly kissed me! '' I fake cried trying to annoy him.

'''That obviously wasn't on purpose!''' he yelled again, but this time I swear I saw a blush on his cheeks 'Does he like boys?' I wondered looking at his cheeks and resting my head on his shoulder again. After running or in this case skateboarding a little while longer I was nearly asleep on his comfortable back and I already started to drool, but a loud man's voice had to disturb my peacefulness.

'''Hey! Wait up Kids!''' Killua turned to face him but this time he turned his head to the other side to my relief. I couldn't be bothered to turn my head though so I just stayed in my position listening to whatever, whoever was behind us had to say...


	3. Meet Gon and Old Man!

'''You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!''' the mystery man yelled.

''What do you mean?'' Killua asked side glancing at the man.

'''Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!''' he yelled again.

''Why?'' Killua decided to play dumb with the man.

'''Why...This is an endurance test!''' the man half hissed half yelled making me angry at his loudness

'''No one ever said that-'' I myself yelled, making Killua cringe a bit ''-old man!'''

I finished after seeing how he looked. I knew that he wasn't an old man but I just wanted to annoy him. I saw a vein pop on the Old Man's forehead but before he could say anything someone else interfered.

''He is right you know!'' I heard another voice coming from behind me which seemed to catch mine and Killua's attention.

'''Gon,what are you saying?''' The old man yelled at the boy. 'He really needs to taste some of that laxative..' I thought to myself.

''The examiner only told us to follow him.'' the boy called Gon said calmly. I finally got a proper look at him, he looked really innocent yet his eyes showed so much determination and his hair defied gravity.

'He seems like a good guy! Time to make a new friend again!' I thought to myself.

'''Who's side are you on, eh!?''' the Old Man shouted but thankfully Killua ignored him and instead skated closer to Gon with me of his back.

''Hey,how old are you?'' Killua asked him.

''I'm 15 years old'' Gon replied. ''Same'' Killua nodded approvingly.

''What about you?'' Gon asked looking at me.

''I'm totally 14'' I chirped happily earning weird looks from Gon and Killua. 'Well I guess the..totally..was a little out of place, probably made Gon think I'm a weirdo...' Then suddenly Killua jumped up from the skateboard surprising me and making me squeeze him harder. He caught the skateboard in his right hand and started running.

''Guess I'll run too'' he showed off earning a ''Wow'' from Gon and a glare from me.

''I guess I've had enough freeloading as well'' I sighed jumping down from his back and instantly feeling cold.

''You don't have to you know, you really didn't weight anything Izumi.'' Killua looked at me.

''Nah, I'd rather run because I'll end up falling asleep on your back and then it will be harder for me being all sleepy and stuff'' I waved him off.  
Gon was just listening to us then he suddenly asked

''Are you two related?'' surprising both of us.

''No, I, we only met today. I gave him half of my chocolate and he promised to be my slave for the rest of today.

'''Wha!? I never!''' Killua complained but I just ran faster as if not hearing anything.  
They then started to talk, I could hear Killua introducing himself and me.

'Looks like a beginning of good friendship to me!' I thought happily to myself. I then started to feel tingles in my leg signaling me that it's time to stretch a little.

''I'm going up front see ya later!'' I said waving at them and speeding off leaving a cloud of dust behind me. Yeah speed is one of my best skills, but not long distances like I said before.

I did some twists, jumps and cartwheels along the way just to flex my muscles a little. I noticed the mouth less man and stopped right next to him, making him and the people behind him jump a little.

'What are they surprised about? Haven't they ever seen someone with my speed before?' I wondered and then I noticed Hisoka and Green Man behind me. The Jester was gaping at me and I couldn't tell if the Green Man was looking at me but to my astonishment I didn't find it creepy a single bit. I just looked at the proctor and asked him

''How much longer have we got to run?''

''A little while longer'' He simply replied giving me a sideways glance. I then sighed and slowed my running pace down.

In my Grandmas language a little while means eternity. I started feeling gloomy again thinking of my poor legs until 3 men ran up to me. Two of them to my left and the biggest one to my right.

''Whats wrong kid, tired already?'' One of them smugly asked me trying to mock me.  
I know these types of men. Trying to make you doubt yourself and give up, a little bit like that Tonpa only to satisfy themselves. But I know how to deal with them.

''So what if I am. How is that any of your concern.'' I growled glaring at them. They looked a little taken aback but didn't give up yet

''Well If you are tired already then imagine what kind of things you'll have to face later on. Here's a friendly advice-'' said the biggest one with a grin on his face and tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but right before he could I simply side kicked his back-hard- and sent him crashing down on the ground.

'Ooops, maybe I kicked him too hard..I probably broke a couple of his ribs...' I sweat dropped.

I looked at his sidekicks (haha get it side kicks?..sorry) and they ran away weeping with their tails between their legs. I know sometimes I'm a little sadistic but I really hate those types of people..  
I then started to feel yet another presence behind me.

''How can I help you?'' I asked the Jester that was now running next to me.

''That kick of yours was ~very~ impressive~ '' he gave me a handsome smile and licked his lips  
''you've managed to get me all excited.- '' he finished and opened his eyes giving me a creepy hair-rising look I could feel another round of shivers running down my back, but this time it was stronger.

'Ok, now that last part was a bit..a lot creepy' I looked away but I had to say something.

''(ఠ ͟ಠ)...uh..well thanks I guess..but that last part was unnecessary..'' I said clumsily obviously weirded out by what he said.

''Haha~ ...Oh you'r an entertaining little boy~yes you are...but not quite ripe yet.. '' He was creepy that's for sure but I didn't get a bad feeling off him in fact more like a comfortable one?.. I better go back and check on Killua before this gets any stranger..

''W-well it was nice talking to you..but I need to go now'' I bowed my head a little and sped off before he could answer. In a matter of seconds I was in between Killua and Gon.

''Wow! You're back!'' Gon gawked at me.

''Did something happen?'' Killua asked me looking at me suspiciously.

''No, I just had a little encounter with someone.'' I said calming down a little.  
Somehow that Jester made my heart race.

I wonder why ...


	4. The Ace Of Hearts!

Alright...How long have we been running for? I'm not tired yet but this sure isn't the incredible adventure I was hoping for and those to boys behind me aren't helping the situation' I sighed listening to Gon and Killua talking non stop about random things.  
After more running and helping the Old Man get into his fighting spirit we finally reached a huge staircase leading upwards.

'I guess that's the end of the tunnel.' I hoped, going back to my happy excited self.

''Gon, Izumi wanna race to see who finishes first?'' I hear Killua challenge us.

''You can't be seriou-...'' I whine but Gon interrupts me

''Sure. The loser has to buy dinner!''

''Ready. Go!'' They speed off leaving me behind.

'''Ha, no way I'm buying anyone dinner!''' I cheer running after the boys making sure to keep up with their pace. Soon enough we catch up with the Old Man that I met just a while ago and a boy with blonde hair that I haven't seen before.

''See you at the goal,Kurapika'' Gon says to the blonde I think.

''Catch you later, old timer.'' Killua says and I snicker a little at the word-old-.

'''I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!''' The Old Man yells. Of course I already figured that out, but the rest of them were really surprised.

''Oh yeah, Kurapika this is Izumi!'' Gon introduces me.

''Nice to meet you'' Kurapika says shooting a charming smile my way.

'His polite I like him, another friend to be made!' I think to myself and then smile back saying

''Yeah! Same here!'' After finding out that The Old Man's name is Leorio, we run off leaving the two behind.  
About half way upstairs Killua speaks up

''I'm impressed that you both can keep up with me.''

''Really?'' Gon rubs the back of his neck as if receiving the best compliment in the world.

''Or maybe it's just everyone else that is too slow. Man... The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun.'' Killua says sounding disappointed and bored.

''I dunno, this is only the first test. I think that it was made so that only the worthy pass it because the upcoming tests are going to be harder.'' I say with an excited tone or more like a hopeful one whilst fist pumping the air. Killua and Gon give me weird looks but Gon speaks up anyway.

''Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter Killua?'' he asks facing Killua.

''Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought It'd be fun. But this is disappointing.'' He answered Gon's question and gave him the same one in return. Gon then explained how he wants to become a Hunter just like his father and find him.

''And what about you Izumi?'' Killua asked me.

''Well, I'm here for two reasons. One, I want to get the Hunter License because it's very useful. Two, I want to test my skills and make my Grandmother proud!'' I said in a happy tone ''so kind of a little like you Killua'' I finished.

''That's three reasons...'' Killua said. He just had to ruin my moment of happiness ''also, why are you always wearing that hood up?'' he asked me and Gon nodded.

'Dayum...That's the worst question he could have asked me..I'm not good at lying..'

''W-well you see-'' I paused looking for something to say..''my skin is immensely sensitive to...everything so I have to have my hood up at all times..'' I mumbled.

'Oh great, as if they'll believe it! Now they'll think that I'm hiding my face because I'm really ugly like Tonpa...' (no offence to Tonpa fans)

''Oh. That must be really hard..Having your hood up all the time'' Gon said with a sympathetic tone and Killua nodded. '...Bakas...They actually believed me..' I thought gawking at both of them.

Then I started hearing sighs of relief ''Finally!'' ''The exit!'' ''Finally,I can get out of this dark tunnel!'' people started to yell and cheer in happiness. Me, Gon and Killua started running faster.

''Goal!'' We shouted at the same time as we reached the end of the tunnel.

''Yay, I won!'' Gon cheered.

''What are you talking about, I was faster!'' Killua complained.

''Pshh..It was obviously me!''' I butted in I was sure that I was the fastest.  
We started arguing with each other but then Gon decided to ask the examiner who was watching us the entire time

''Hey, who was faster?'' he asked the mouth less man.

''I believe that you three crossed the line simultaneously'' he said.

''Oh, then I'll buy Izumi dinner who can buy Killua dinner who can buy me dinner.'' Gon suggested.

''Sounds confusing but fair to me!'' I agreed with him, but Killua said that he doesn't get it.

''Hey, Satotz-san. Is this where the second phase of the Exam takes place?'' Gon asked the same question that I was thinking.

''No, we still have quite a way to go.'' Satotz replied. 'OH NO! More running?!' I started feeling miserable and noticed that Killua was looking at me.

''W-what? I'll be fine, even though the idea of running again doesn't sound too enjoyable to me...'' I muttered looking at him and then left to find a good spot to lay down and rest for a moment while all the other contestants arrive.  
Killua and Gon joined me and in no time many other people arrived including..Hisoka..even though there were noticeably less contestants compared to the beginning.  
Leorio arrived looking exhausted and then Kurapika arrived straight after looking just a little tiny bit tired. He started to say something but I was too busy with lying down and resting.  
Then Satotz spoke up he told us that we were in Numere Wetlands also known as Swindlers Swamp.  
He told us that this place is filled with many bizarre animals and that our objective is to follow him through the Swamp to reach phase two.  
The thing that caught my curiosity was when he said

''Be careful..If you let them fool you..you're dead.'' I got up from my sleeping position and nearly everyone seemed to be a little scared after he said that.

After he was done talking the door behind us closed. There was a man at the final step of the stairs yelping, begging us to wait for him, but the door closed anyway. Satotz then spoke again telling us more about the creatures.

Suddenly a shout came from somewhere

'''Don't let them fool you!''' I looked at the direction the shout came from and there stood a man supporting himself on the door we just arrived from. He looked really beat up '''don't fall for it!''' he continued.

'''He's lying to you!''' the man shouted pointing at Satotz '''he's an impostor! He isn't an examiner...''' the man continued shouting  
'whats up with people and shouting these days' I sighed.  
He then pointed to himself and yelled '''..I'm the real examiner!'''

Nearly everyone gave off gasps of surprise and some started doubting Satotz. The beat up man then pulled out a body of a monkey with Sazotz's head saying

''Look at this!''

''He looks just like Satotz-san!'' Gon spoke up in shock. The beat up man then went on to explain that it's a Man-Faced Ape and blah blah blah, but I didn't listen because I knew which one was the real one.

'Heh..His story does sound believable, but his smell is unmistakably that of an animal plus I can sense his bad intentions' I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

'Yeah, my sense of smell might be wrong, but my intuition hasn't ever been wrong before so I'm pretty sure that Satotz is the real deal. But the problem is...how do I convince everyone else that his not an imposer?'

I suddenly sensed something fast approaching me so I shot my eyes open to be greeted by a card aimed to slice my face, but before it could I gathered a little Nen in my hand and skillfully caught it in between two of my finders stopping it right in front of my nose.

'Close call..' I saw that the other targets of the cards were the imposer and Satotz. The imposer got sliced by the cards, but Satotz caught all three of them.

''I see, I see..~ '' Jester said smiling and shuffling his cards ''That settles it..You're the real one~ '' he opened his eyes to look at Satotz.

Everyone gasped again. The monkey that was lying next to the pretender got up and ran away while Hisoka was explaining that the real examiner should have been able to block at least that attack.

''I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?'' Satotz said and the Jester simply replied with a ''Sure.''

Nearly everyone was speechless. I wasn't. I had a number of things to say in fact!

If I hadn't reacted in time my face would have been a goner!

I sat up and approached the Jester. 'Time to give him a peace of my mind!' I thought stomping his way angrily and giving the card in my hand a glance...Ace Of Hearts.

Phew...I thought that would never end! Next Chapter coming soon!


	5. A Girl!

Warning! In this chapter I'm going to reveal my inner perv so get ready... ༽΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵༼

I stared at the card for a moment hoping that he chose it at random...because I was a superstitious person and 'Ace Of Hearts usually means...' I shook away the creepy thought and was going to resume my march in the direction where the crazy Magician was, but someone held me by the arm.

''Huh?'' I turned around too see a certain blond boy.

''I saw what Hisoka did. But it's not the best idea to go there and scold him. Also now is not the time because were starting to run again soon'' he advised me trying to find my eyes under my hood, but ended up looking somewhere on my forehead.  
Yeah..He did have a point..Hisoka is not someone you can just go up to and be like *watch where you throw yo' cards pretty boy!* he would've almost certainly beheaded me there and then..

''You're right Kurapika...That wasn't my best idea..Thanks for stopping me..'' I sighed slumping my shoulders. Kurapika gave me one of the most charming smiles I've seen in my life, the rest of them being from all those juicy magazines that I rea-..ahem...never-mind..and patted my head..  
I think I blushed a little or maybe a lot..and took my arm away from him after realizing that he was still holding it

''W-well we better get going then'' I mumbled. 'This is one of the many times that I'm glad that I have to put up with this hood...at least he can't see my red face' I turned around and caught a glimpse of Hisoka standing with his back to a tree and the Green Man next to him.

The Jester was looking at me with a somewhat..whats the word..unsatisfied look? Did he want me to go there and tell him off..?  
HAHA..PShh...yeah..I'm more likely to start pooping rainbows than that happening.

I shook the creepy thought away once again and looked at Gon who was waving at me and calling my name. I couldn't help, but smile noticing that he and Killua haven't forgotten about me yet. I said a quick ''see you later'' to Kurapika and ran up to them.

''Gee! What took you so long!?'' Killua asked me.

''Sorry, sorry! It's just that I got stopped from certain death..'' I said rubbing the back of my neck and laughing.

''Wha-'' Gon began but I interfered

''Come on! We need to catch up to Satotz!''I said running a little faster and hearing them follow me straight after. After a little while of running on the cold, wet muddy ground I began to notice that the fog was getting thicker.

''Gon..Izumi..'' Killua said.

''What?'' I asked him.

''Let's move up'' he said.

''Ok. We don't want to lose the sight of the examiner'' Gon said. No that wasn't it.

''I'm more concerned with the increasing distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous I can smell it in the air'' Killua said. 'His right, the thick fog was perfect for killing and I don't think that right now I would be able to defeat Hisoka even with the help of Gon and Killua it's too risky' I thought and nodded my head.

''Smell?'' Gon asked smelling the air ''Hmm..I don't think he smells!'' Gon informed us.

''That's not what he meant baka!'' I whisper yelled at Gon but he didn't listen. As the smart guy he was he yelled

'''Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should move up!'' I sweat dropped and I think Killua did too. I wanted to bonk him on the head but now wasn't the time. Killua started complaining abut Gon shouting and Leorio shouted something in return, but I didn't listed instead I increased my running pace. I couldn't tell where I was going but I could still smell the examiner so I followed the scent.

I started to hear screams filling the air 'It's starting' I thought with a frown on my face.  
Gon heard it as well ''just stay on your guard'' Killua warned both of us.

''I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are ok'' Gon said with a worried look on his face.

''Don't worry, the Old Man and Kurapika aren't some milksops, they'll be fine!'' I said smiling at Gon well I'm not really that sure about the Old Man but I'm pretty sure Kurapika can take care of himself.  
Then suddenly I felt the ground go soft and I all three of us started falling and screaming.  
The next thing I know everything goes black and I fell myself squished in between Gon and Killua.

'Something ate us!' I thought panicking and starting to wiggle trying to break free. Killua was on top of me and Gon was underneath, we must have looked like a sandwich and I was probably the tomato slice because I could feel my face burning up. We were in a really awkward position.

''Ugh..Is everyone alright?'' Gon asked us.

''As alright as one can be after being devoured by a huge creature!'' I said sarcastically.

'''Now is not the time Izumi! How do we get out!''' Killua yelled his face was right next to my head so it hurt my ear a little bit and I winced. Killua noticed and muttered a quick sorry.  
Then my brain clicked and I got a brilliant idea.

'''I know! Do you still have any of those laxatives Tonpa gave us!?''' I yelled, this time it was my turn to apologize for hurting Killuas ear.  
Killua took out a can of apple laxative juice and poured it all out in the creatures mouth.  
In a matter of seconds the frog..thew us up..(bleh! I know!) and I landed face first in the ground.  
Then Gon laughed a little

''hehe I guess he didn't like the taste of that juice too..'' I was surprised how after being in an a frogs belly for 5 minutes and then being thown up he can still joke...

''Well, I guess Tonpa saved the day!'' I muffled not getting up from the ground for some reason and I could feel Killua gaving us a look that meant you are both weirdos and said ''well, I could have escaped''..show off.  
Suddenly I got a weird feeling and Gon spoke straight after

''I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika'' but Killua got up and said ''forget about them. Let's get a move on'' and started to run again.  
Gon got up too but he didn't take more than three steps before looking back. I was still face planting on the ground with my eyes closed trying to figure out what the tingly feeling was. I was worried...

'Kurapika and the Old Man might be in trouble after all' I got up from my weird position on the ground and looked at Gon he looked down at me and nodded as if thinking the same thing as me. 'We need to help them!'  
Me and Gon left Killua behind knowing that his going to be alright and ran in the direction where Leorio's smell was. It's not like they were close friends to me, in fact I only met them today, but they both were really nice and showed a lot of potential..it would be a waste if something happened to them. We finally arrived to see Leorio running ready to attack the one and only person he should have stayed as far away as possible from...Hisoka.  
'That Old fool...' I thought.

Hisoka turned into smoke right before the stick collided with him. He quickly moved behind Leorio and got his claws ready to rip his head off.

'Shoot, what to do?!' I panicked but before I could do anything Gon got up from our hiding stop and sent his fishing pole flying into Hisokas face. Leorio managed to frog jump away from Hisoka

'''Gon?''' Leorio exclaimed clearly surprised to see him.

''I made it in time..'' Gon said gasping for breaths.

''Not bad, little boy..'' Hisoka said facing Gon with a little red mark on his left temple.

''Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon...'' he said starting to walk towards me and Gon but I don't think he knew I was there because I was still hidden behind the bushes. It's hard to admit, but I was scared to show myself...

Hisoka was getting closer and closer ''allow me to take a closer look~ '' he said.  
Gon was just standing there clenching his fishing pole. He must have been scared too..Then Leorio had to be stupid and get up.

''Your fight is with...ME!''' he yelled running at Hisoka again, but the Jester simply set him flying with a punch. Gon didn't waste any time. He attacked Hisoka from behind but the Magician did his smoke trick again. Gon attacked him again and again but the Clown simply disappeared again and again.

'I have to do something...' I thought but my legs didn't listen to me.

Hisoka said something about being excited again but my brain couldn't follow their conversation properly.

Their fighting or more like Gon's attacking and Hisoka's disappearing went on for a while but then Gon's fishing pole suddenly hit the ground and created a big sand wall. That got Hisoka distracted and Gon appeared behind him..

...Then time slowed down..everything was barely moving. Gon was floating in mid air and Hisoka was slowly turning to face Gon.  
Then I realized what Hisoka was going to do..he was going to grab Gon by his neck and strangle him!

'Move...move...goddammit..MOVE!' finally my legs listened to me I ran in their direction without a single drop of fear or common sense..

I didn't really have a plan or anything so I chose to do the worst possible thing in this situation.

I pushed Gon out of the way and right at that moment the time started moving normally again and I felt like my body glitched a little. Unfortunately now I was the one whose neck was gripped by the crazy magician.  
Gon fell on the ground next to us looking really surprised. ''Ngh..'' I choked out opening my eyes.

Hisoka looked REALLY surprised...

''How..cherry-chan?...I didn't even see you..'' Hisoka asked me with his voice shaking a little.

Wow, was I that epic? I mean it's Hisoka that's surprised here not Tonpa.

Anyway, I couldn't really answer his question because his hand was crushing my windpipe. I tried to pull his hand off with my own but it wouldn't move he was too strong.

'Sh*t it hurts..' I gagged a little my vision going blurry. Hisoka then quickly released my neck and I fell on the ground because my legs gave out again 'stupid legs..I didn't think I was this weak' I cussed at myself...

Gon then tried to attack Hisoka again yelling something like '''Get away from Izumi-'' but was kicked out of the way by the obliviously superior Jester. Hisoka then crouched down in front of me.

''I'm impressed little one.. ~ '' he said smiling at me as I was spread on the ground holding my neck and breathing heavily.

''Now, I'm not going to kill your friends..but in return you have to let me see your face~ '' he sung.

'O' hell no.' I instantly grabbed onto my hood in a protective way and shook my head.  
I really didn't want anyone to find out what my gender is, at least not right now...

''~how cute~ don't worry I'll just have a little peek.. I'd like to see those eyes of yours again'' he said moving closer to me as I dragged my bottom further away from him. Then Hisoka harshly grabbed me by my hoodie and I put my legs on his shoulders trying to push him away.

But he forcefully pulled my hoodie down not only pulling my hood down but also breaking the zip and revealing my white undershirt...My face went all red and I looked in Gon's direction...

This must have looked so wrong because Gon's face was red as well. When did everything turn into this..? I was just sitting there staring at Gon not daring to face Hisoka...After what seemed like forever Hisoka spoke up..

''Oh~? Cherry's a little girl~ ?'' he asked me looking away from my face, gripping onto my white undershirt and lifting it up completely revealing my bandaged chest.

'WHAT IN THE FU*K IS HE DOING!? I'M GOING TO DESTROY HIM!' I swear my face must have been on fire by now because after spending 10 years of my life with my grandmother I rarely saw any men but now there was one literally staring at my chest.

'W-what d-do I do?'

-  
*Heavy breathing* No more..I yield! I yield! (skyrim reference hehe)


	6. never EVER again!

...  
I didn't know how to react to what was happening. So I just sat there and stared at Gon until Hisoka pulled my shirt back down and patted my head.  
''So you ARE a little girl~ Howev-'' Hisoka said but before he could finish his phone rang. I don't know what happened after that because everything went black..I think I..fainted...  
I woke up feeling...bouncy? Oh, so I was carried on someones back..'I get piggybacks a lot today' I thought.  
The fist thing I noticed was that I didn't have my hoodie on anymore instead I was wearing something dark blue with red lines.  
''Ugh, what happened?'' I asked lifting my head from someones shoulder. It was Kurapika who was carrying me and Gon was running in front of us...Thank Goodness...  
''You're awake Izumi-chan'' I heard Kurapika say. 'Why did he use -chan!?' I blushed.  
''When I arrived I saw you and Gon but Hisoka was gone by that time'' the polite boy explained to me.  
''So I did faint...-'' how embarrassing ''and what about Leorio?'' I asked feeling weirdly worried about the poor Old Man.  
Gon slowed down a little and spoke up smiling at me ''Hisoka took Leoreo with him, but I'm sure that his alright!''  
''Yeah, if Hisoka wanted to kill any of you he would have done it right there-'' Kurta said sounding like a hardcore Hisoka fan.  
'Wow, way to go! That sure made things brighter' I sweat dropped at his words and I think he realized what he said too because he quickly changed the subject.  
''A-and also your hoodie was ripped so me and Gon put my tabard (-I think?) on you so you wouldn't get too cold.'' he finished.  
'GOSH! How many times can I possibly blush in one day...' I thought feeling my face going red again, but this time I knew that they could see it.  
''So why did you pretend to be a boy then Izumi-chan?'' Gon casually asked me. I jumped at the question 'should I tell the truth? I guess..'  
''Well, you see Hunter Exam didn't really sound like a walk in the park to me so I figured that if people didn't know that I was female they would take me more seriously...I mean lets be honest here..I-if you saw a 14 year girl you would think that she's weak and an easy target wouldn't you, b-because I don't have any superhuman powers like Hisoka..I didn't really want to be targeted by everyone, but It doesn't really matter anymore..I won't pretend anymore.'' I finished, stuttering here and there. I then lied my head back down on Kurapika's shoulder preparing for the worst. 'Now, they won't trust me anymore for sure. I lied to them..' I thought to myself feeling sad.  
''Yeah, you do have a point!'' Gon said cheerfully much to my surprise and I instantly shot my head up making Kurapika stagger a bit just like I did to Killua.  
'''You think so!? So then..you don't hate me you don't think I'm a liar?!''' I questioned Gon with tears starting to build up in my eyes...  
''Of course not, you had your reasons. Plus no one can blame you for what gender you are'' Kurapika said.  
'O-ou~! My angels~! (a little like Pouf there -_- )' I started over reacting and hugged Kurapika's neck really hard weeping. I don't know why I was so worried about them finding out in the first place the Exam probably made me too nervous about everything...  
''Now, now Izumi-chan..'' Kurapika said (with a blush that Izumiko never got to see because she was too busy sobbing and rubbing her snotty nose on Kurapika's shoulder)...Gon put a hand on my back patting it a little.  
''Don't cry, were still friends, right Izumi-chan?'' He asked me still smiling.  
''Izumiko...My actual name is Izumiko so just call me that..'' I said rubbing my eyes and trying to calm down.  
With all that in the past..The Second Exam was about to begin! After little while of more running we finally started seeing all the other contestants and a huge gate. I started to get a nervous feeling in my belly again and clung onto Kurapika's back a little bit harder. I just wanted to get my hoodie back but on the way I found out that they didn't take it with them..  
''Don't worry. It'll be alright!'' Kurapika reassured me turning his head a little and smiling at me and Gon did the same. I felt like a little brat compared to both of them.  
With me still on Kurapika's back trying my best to not stand out we looked around for Leorio. Then suddenly I got an electric wave like feeling in my head and looked in the direction that it was coming from.  
There stood Hisoka with his back against a tree again. He was smiling at me and pointed somewhere. I looked at where he was pointing.  
''There he is! Leorio!'' I told Gon and Kurapika. We all instantly ran there, well not me I was carried..but I still had the same determined look on my face as the other two. We ran up to Leorio who looked like a (sorry Leorio fans) drunk bum.  
''Man! That stings. Why am I all beat up? My memory is kind of hazy.'' Leorio said rubbing his cheek.  
''We probably shouldn't tell him what happened'' Kurapika whispered to me and Gon and we agreed.  
'Time to show them my ability' I thought getting down from Kurapika's back and walking up to The Old man but before I could do anything I heard a familiar voice ''Gon!'' Uh-oh..  
''I can't believe you actually got here'' Killua said as he walked in our direction ''huh? Where's Izumi?'' he asked.  
''Y-yo!..'' I said rising my hand but not facing him.  
''Huh? Why do you have long hair?'' I could nearly feel his confusion in the air. So I turned around.  
''T-there is no time to explain so let's start anew...ahem..my names Izumiko. I'm female.'' I said smiling at him and rising my hand for him to shake.  
'''What!? So you were a girl!''' Killua yelled really, really loud dropping his skateboard (notice how I said..really..twice)  
Well...that's one way to get everyone's attention.  
I just stood there with my face looking a little like this - (ಥ⌣ಥ)...everyone was staring at me now they all knew...oh well.  
Killua quickly covered his mouth with his hands realizing his mistake..'too late for that bro..' I turned around to face Leorio feeling really depressed now.  
Even Leorio was giving me a surprised stare which turned into an even MORE surprised one after I put my palm on his hurt cheek.  
''What are you doing brat!?'' Leorio yelled but the redness of his cheeks gave away his thoughts.  
''Don't worry I'm not confessing or anything..I'm going to show you one of my abilities'' I said not in the mood to lecture The Old Man for calling me a brat, I'll remember to do it some other time.  
''What do you mean?'' Gon asked walking a little closer and right as he bent down next to me my hand started to glow white and my hair started swaying like wind was blowing it.  
I heard gasps of surprise next to me, in front of me and behind me which was what I was hoping for. In a matter of seconds his wound was gone.  
''How'd you do that?'' Killua asked me giving me an impressed look.  
''Heh, I could teach you, but it will take 9 years'' I said getting up and smiling at him. I don't know why but he instantly turned around crossing his arms. 'What's up with him? Is he angry at me?' I thought giving his white head a questioning look.  
However, I couldn't help but notice the Jester that still hadn't stopped staring at me. I looked at him trying to make my face look uncaring because I really didn't want him to think that what happened back there had any effect on me...  
Our eyes met and he winked at me blowing me a kiss..yeah..I guess you know what happened next. I tried to stop the heat that was approaching my cheeks but failed so I just turned around folding my arms and waiting for the blush to disappear not wanting him to see.

(What Izumiko didn't notice, having a mind set similar to a brick wall was that she had done the same thing as Killua. And what she also didn't notice was the two boys looking at her this whole time...)


	7. I'm roaster

I could feel my face cooling down a little..phew...  
I have to do something about this blushing thing...I really don't want that Jester to get the wrong idea.  
I turned around to see Gon walking up to me.  
''Come one, we gotta go'' he said happily grabbing my arm and pulling me along.  
We walked a little closer to here Satotz was standing, and listened to what he had to say.  
''Excellent work, everyone. Phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my of luck to all of you'' He finished his speech and walked off.  
''But really, why does he walk like that?'' I couldn't help asking Gon, but he only replied with a shrug.  
The Gate opened and some of the contestants were obviously worried not knowing what to expect including me.  
''Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?'' a woman's voice spoke.  
We walked inside to see a huge area full of..kitchen equipment?  
''Welcome, I'm Menchi the Second Phase Examiner'' the woman with big boo-..with a big guy sitting behind her spoke.  
''And I'm Buhara, the other examiner'' the really big man behind her spoke.  
'Is this going to be some sort of cooking test?' I wondered looking around. I was decent at making food but a cooking test seemed somewhat, out of place? Everyone was waiting for them to continue when suddenly there was a loud ~grooowwll~  
Everyone was like ''Wh-what was that sound?'' I know...I'm stupid because at first I thought it was my tummy. I was really hungry, but then Menchi spoke looking up at the big guy ''you must be hungry?'' she asked him.  
''I'm starving...'' Buhara replied I nodded understanding how he feels. Menchi stood up and spoke again.  
''There you have it. Phase Two will involve...cooking!''' she announced pointing at us.  
Everyone seemed to be unhappy about it but I thought it was better then what could have been.  
I mean, 'what if instead of cooking the test was another 4 hours of running but this time carrying 50 pound bags on our shoulders' I shivered at my own thoughts.  
Everyone was complaining especially one of the big guys with a ponytail  
''C-cooking? Wait a minute! We're here to take the Hunter Exam!'' He protested.  
''You're quite right. Your challenge for the for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our plate'' she explained but that didn't seem to satisfy the protesters the slightest. ''Why do we have to cook?!'' someone yelled.  
''That's because..we are Gourmet Hunters'' she said impressing me, but the ponytail guy started laughing and a couple of other people joined in. 'Whats so funny..Gourmet Hunters are very rare talents..' I thought a little angry crossing my arms and tapping my food on the ground waiting for them to shut up. I was angry because my Grandmother is just like Menchi and Buhara. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.  
My Grandmother is a hunter a Gourmet Hunter to be more specific and trust me she makes the best meals I guess that's why I'm so fond of food...The laughter finally calmed down a little.  
''So, Gourmet Hunters~ what are we supposed to make?'' the ponytail asked with a mocking look on his face...oh how I hate that look...  
''Buhara'' Menchi said and the big guy stood up shaking the ground and stated ''the required ingredient is pork!-'' ignoring the ridiculous questions coming from some dumbos who didn't know what pork was he continued ''-you're free to use mean from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious.'' He finished and I looked at the irritated Menchi.  
'Hmm..It will be hard to impress her..' I thought looking back at Buhara waiting for him to continue but it was Menchi that spoke this time.  
''And we will evaluate more then just the taste don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end.'' She explained.  
''We get it. We get it. Let's just start'' the ponytail man whose soon to be on my To-Painfully-Kill list said waving his hand in the air dismissively like he owns the place.  
''Then, the exam's Second Phase..'' Buhara said raising his hand and slamming it on his belly ''begins now!'' he announced and everyone hurried off including me.  
''Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier that the First Phase'' The Old Man finally said something I can relate to.  
''Yeah you're right, but I don't know...Somehow it sounds a little bit too easy..don't you think?'' I asked looking at Gon hoping to get a answer but instead I was grabbed by him again and pulled along. We both slid down the hill I was a little startled so I grabbed onto his shoulders.  
'Kurapika's tabard will sure be all green after this' I thought fake crying.  
We soon stopped but Killua came crashing down into my back. Then Leorio and then Kurapika.  
'''OW-ow-ow-ow! Hey! Did all of you really need to slide down the hill at the same time!?''' I yelled at Killua feeling like a mashed potato.  
'''It was Gon's fault! Why'd you suddenly stop like that?!''' Killua yelled back and I looked at Gon who was being quiet.  
''Found them'' he said.  
''Huh?'' Me and Killua voiced at the same time  
''Pigs'' Leorio pointed out.  
I looked to the right suddenly feeling really small...There stood a pack of HUGE pigs that were eating...bones!?  
''Uh..They're chewing on bones'' Leorio said and I clapped my hands slowly ''Well done Leorio..Well..done..'' I said slowly and sarcastically with a thorny grin on my face facing the stupid old fart.  
'''Now is not the time Izumiko!''' he yelled raising his fist and surely getting the attention of every single bone eating pig there...  
'''BAKA!'' I yelled and the next second all of us were running away from the pigs, Leorio screaming like a girl.  
'''It wasn't my fault! You saw Gon! It was all the old geezer's fault!'' I shouted pointing at the said old geezer and running for my dear life.  
'''Just, run!''' Kurapika yelled running a little faster.  
I was happy to finally see the other contestants but they looked terrified to see us.  
The pigs started attacking some of the poor men with their noses and I got separated from everyone else. I stopped to catch my breath but suddenly out of nowhere one of the pigs charged at me so I had to dodge. I made a leap to the left slipping and rolling down a hill again.  
I rolled for quite a while and my head started to go really dizzy.  
'''MAKE IT STOP!"' I screeched as loud as I could sounding kind of manly.  
My wish came true after I came to an abrupt stop hitting my left side on something really hard.  
A rock..no even harder.  
So hard that I let out a loud yap...  
I opened my eyes to be greeted with the *beautiful(sarcasm)* face of The Green Man looking down at me...  
I looked at what I had crashed into..I wanted to see what in the world could be that hard..It was the Green Man's legs Hisoka was nearby too looking at me.  
My face went pale and I started seeing little stars.  
-(here the weirdness begins)-  
I blinked a couple of times..'Is he made out of steel or something!? He seems to be friends with that Jester...Could it be-?..could it be..that Hisoka made him? Because he was lonely! He made a robot friend to have company!... Yes, that must be it! Oh poor poor clown~' I thought looking over to Hisoka with tears building up in my eyes at the sad thought of the poor Jester being all alone because everyone thinks his a crazy psychopath that likes killing innocent people... (don't worry she doesn't have a brain damage..)  
The Jester gave me a weird look noticing the odd expression on my face, but I knew that deep inside he just wanted a friend to cuddle with him (ok now..maybe she does have a brain damage ..-_-) so I got up ignoring the robot and the pain in my left side and hobbled in his direction.  
After getting close enough I looked at his lonely looking face and raised my hand for him to shake.  
And then I spoke, with the cutest smile I could put together  
''Let's be the best of friends from now on, ok!?''  
-(here the weirdness ends)-  
Right after those words left my mouth everything suddenly went blurry..I blinked my eyes again and instead of the cute, lonely bishie face I saw just a while ago there was the menacing face of The Magician.

The reality hit me like a bucket of cold water and my face went from all smiley and flowery to a petrified one.  
Nu-uh..No..Nope...There is no way did I just ask him to be my best friend..'I don't want to die yet'..cold sweat rolled down my face..  
-silence-  
''U-uh..I-..Sorry...I think I hit myself on G-gita-gitu..uh..'' I pointed at the green man ''his legs too hard because I didn't know what I was doing...can't we just forget this ever happened...?'' I murmured hoping that he would understand and let it slide.  
Hisoka stared at me for a moment he probably considered the possibility of me being lunatic..Then he finally spoke smiling at me.  
''Oh~ ? But why? I would be delighted to be your best friend!~ '' by the end of the sentence he let a little blood-lust escape and opened his eyes.  
'Shoot, his going to kill me! I need to protect myself!' I jumped back a few feet and got into my fighting stance.  
Hisoka and The Green Man turned to face me...  
..I'm in big trouble..

Will the next chapter be Izumiko VS Hisoka and Illumi? O_o L-let's hope not..  
Was this chapter a little bit weird? And by little I mean a lot of ..I hope you enjoyed it anyway! See you In the next one! (≧σ≦)


	8. Let get some Eggs!

I took a few steps back, Hisoka and The Green Man were watching my every move.  
''What's wrong Cherry-chan? You no longer want to be my friend?~ '' Hisoka asked me letting a little bit more of his blood-lust escape.  
''W-well I'll think about it, but first you have to turn that aura of yours off!'' I said...pointing an accusing finger at him.  
'Real smooth Izumi...real smooth out of all the possible things I had to say that' I thought mentally face palming at my dumbness.  
Hisoka chuckled and started walking my way slowly taking one of his cards out. I took a couple more steps back until my back hit something soft.  
'Oh no...' I felt something take deep inhales and exhales behind my back.  
''D-do..I have a bone eating pig behind my back?'' I asked The Jester..admit it people, Hisoka is nothing compared to a man-eating pig.  
I stayed there frozen until the pig took a sharp inhale sucking some of my hair in it's nose. It backed away a little and charged at me, but before it could send me flying to God knows where I did a back flip landing on it's back.  
It was thrashing all over the place and I was on it's back clinging for my dear life while the Jester was watching amused not even lifting a finger to help me. I guess it must have looked quite funny for him, but not for me.  
'No! I'm not going to die getting eaten by a pig!' I rallied myself and reached into my pocket looking for something so stop the pig with.  
I felt something cut my finger, 'The Ace Of Hearts' I smiled remembering the card that The Jester threw at me.  
I took it out and stabbed the pig in the head. Surprisingly the card actually cut pretty deep killing the poor pig and I rolled off of it.  
Panting heavily I opened my eyes to see Hisoka and The Green Man if front of me.  
'Damn, now I have to deal with them' I remembered standing up and taking a defensive stance in front of my pig, ready to use my shield ability if needed.  
'No ones getting my pig, be it Tonpa or a crazy-psycho-clown' I thought scowling at the amused looking clown.  
''What an entertaining show that was~ '' Jester said clapping his hands a little  
''I see the card I gave you was useful '' he added making me blush a little 'I could have handled it without the stupid card..' I looked away.  
''~How cute~don't worry I won't kill you...for now..bye bye~'' Hisoka said turning in the opposite direction and walking away.  
The Green Man stood there a little while longer and looked at my creeped-out face as if considering whether to kill me or not, but fortunately he turned around making weird noises and left as well.  
'Phew...That was a close one' I thought letting out a breath that I had been holding in for quite a while.  
I piked my pig up and made my way back to where the Second Phase took place.  
I walked back up the hill I rolled down from carrying the pig with ease. After making it the whole way up I saw Gon and Killua standing in front of their pigs.  
''Oh! So you figured it out too Izumiko!'' Killua said walking up to me and smiling at me.  
''Figured? What out..?'' I gave him a dumb look.  
''Ok, maybe not..'' he said sweat dropping a little '' their foreheads are their weak spots'' he explained pointing at the pig next to him.  
The poor thing had a huge pit on it's head.  
'Oh yeah, the card' I remembered taking the card out of my pigs head.  
It didn't have any blood on it. In fact, it looked even shinier than before. I remembered Hisoka's amused look back when I was on the pig's back..  
'..One day. I'll stab that dumb clown's face with this card for sure' I thought with a little anger vein popping of my head and put the card back in my pocket.  
'''Come on Izumiko, Killua! What are you waiting for?''' Gon called out holding the pig with one of his hands and waving with the other.  
'''Coming!''' I yelled back with a wide grin and ran after him.  
. . .-time skip-. . .  
All of us ended up being failed my Menchi even though she complimented me for my effort it still wasn't good enough for her standards.  
''Were finished here!'' She announced and everyone started complaining again, but this time I joined in!  
''It's not fair! We don't need to be perfect at cooking to become hunters, isn't it good enough that we caught those pigs for you?!'' I whined siding with everyone else. I really wanted to become a hunter this year..  
''Yeah, she's right!'' Leorio added.  
All the other contestants started to become a little aggressive towards Menchi.  
'''See, even the little girl agrees with us!'''  
'''This isn't funny!'''  
'''You can't fail all of us''' some of them yelled and I got a little angry at being called little girl..That just proves my point of being underestimated..  
Suddenly there was a loud crash. I looked over to see that the annoying Ponytail again had broken one of the tables.  
''I won't accept this..I absolutely refuse to accept this'' He growled. He did have a point, she can't fail all of us for not knowing how to cook just like I said before.  
''In the end, you've still failed'' Menchi said adding oil to the fire.  
'''Stop screwing around!''' the ponytail yelled ''you asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-'' Menchi interfered.  
''I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious..and all of you made the same thing! The only one who actually made a little effort was her-'' she said pointing at me and making me jump like a white rabbit in the middle of a black pack of wolves ''-in fact you're right! I won't fail all of you! She can pass but the rest of you can't!'' she said crossing her arms.  
'Why!? Whyyy onlyy mee?' I thought happy but scared at the same time.  
''Pork dishes are all the same'' A bald ninja like man said shrugging a little and the next second Menchi was gripping his red scarf and threatening to beat the crap out of him.  
I sighed and sat on top of a table..'What do I do now? I don't want to be the only one that passes..what about Killua..and Gon and Kurapika...hell even the old man deserves to pass...' I thought feeling really guilty.  
Menchi let go of the Ninja and sat down crossing her legs.  
''In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new'' she said not looking bothered.  
'I'm pretty sure that by now some people are planning on how to kill her' I thought looking at Menchi's uncaring self.  
''Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a Gourmet'' the ponytail spoke once again..'his asking for it'..  
''I want to be a Hunter!'' he said raising his fist in the air.  
''Yeah!'' People behind him agreed.  
''My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!'' He said looking at the annoyed Menchi.  
''To bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner. Better luck next year?'' she said making everyone even angrier than before.  
''Why you..'' the ponytail turned red '''don't mock me!''' he yelled running at her with his fist raised.  
*BOOM* with a single punch ponytail was sent flying all the way over to the gate. 'Wow! Now that's what I call a punch.'  
''Buhara, don't interfere'' Menchi said.  
''But..if I hadn't intervened, you'd have killed him, right?'' he asked her.  
''Probably'' she said standing up with knifes in her hands ''Let me clarify this..'' she continued walking down the stairs.  
''We frequently venture into the dens, of ferocious beasts searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial art'' she spoke showing off her knife skills ''you lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from being Hunters''  
It was quiet for a while. Everyone seemed to be processing her words. I noticed that Hisoka got one of his cards out.  
'His going to kill her?' I thought wondering whose side I should join but luckily a voice interfered him even though Hisoka VS Menchi would have been fun to watch.  
''With that said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant'' voice that of a old man said. Before I could look up at the air ship there was a big explosion on the ground. 'He jumped?' I wondered looking at the old man impressed.  
'W-who's that geezer?'' one of the men next to me asked I snickered at the word -geezer-.  
Menchi then told us who he was. 'So his pretty important then...sure doesn't look it..' I thought when seeing the Old Fart stare at Menchi's chest.  
She seemed to really respect him..we ended up getting another go at the Second Exam Phase much to my relief, but this time it was something harder.  
The airship took us to place called -In-Half and we were standing on the edge of a HUGE hole. 'No wonder it's called that...seriously..'  
Menchi then demonstrated what we had to do.  
I wasn't too fond of heights so I stood at the edge of it looking down, but before I could decide weather to jump or not I got pushed by Gon and Killua soon followed by Kurapika and Leorio who seemed to enjoy the idea of falling to death..  
Squealing, I managed to grab onto one of the webs, but it sure wasn't as easy as Menchi made it look. More and more people jumped down clinging onto the webs. I heard Menchi trying to stop them. 'Idiots! Not so many at once!' I thought getting a bad feeling about this.  
''Lets go!'' Leorio said wanting to follow the example of the man that recklessly jumped down.  
''Not yet!'' Gon stopped him.  
''Why not?'' Leorio asked him cluelessly.  
''There's no wind. There isn't always an updraft'' Killua explained.  
I was on a web behind them next to some other people and...Tonpa to my right, but I could hear them loud and clear as did the reckless man who jumped off first probably.  
''When's the next one?'' Leorio asked sounding a little worried because of the scream the reckless man gave.  
''Wait'' Gon said closing his eyes and catching everyone's attention. Suddenly the web started moving.  
''The web can't hold us all!'' I said worriedly.  
''Gon, not yet?'' Killua asked him, but Gon didn't reply.  
''Damn, I can't wait for an updraft!'' One of the men yelled and jumped down to his death more others followed him.  
'At least this gives us more time' I thought cruelly, then I started feeling something slimy on my hands. I looked up at the web to see some sort of liquid. 'What is that? It's slippery' I looked to my right to see Tonpa smiling at me.  
''Is something wrong?'' he asked me innocently.  
Damn, it was him! Is he trying to kill me!?  
I couldn't hold on anymore.  
'''DAMN YOU TONPA!''' I yelled, my hands slipped.  
I tried to cling on to one of the eggs but I ended up taking it down with me.  
I heard Killua and Kurapika yell my name but I couldn't reply the only thing I could do was hug my egg and hope to magically grow a pair of wings. Everything happened so fast. I felt something attach itself to me, the next thing I knew I was flying in the opposite direction and landing in someones arms. I opened my eyes to look at who had saved me..I did NOT expect it to be Hisoka...

Thank you to everyone who has kept up with the story this far!  
This chapter wasn't that good, but I have good ideas for the future ones! ల(◕ _ ◕ ల) Yosh!


End file.
